Avatar Earth: Book 1: Fire
by angewomon143
Summary: This Story takes place after Legend of Korra. Where Korra Died at age 20 and we are now in the 1940's, bending has been outlawed and they are in hiding. I don't own any of the Avatar established charactrs, most of the characters being used are OC but i claim no ownership to the established characters represented in the story, please do not sue. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE.
1. Chapter 1

**This Story takes place after Legend of Korra. Where Korra Died at age 20 and we are now in the 1940's, review if you like. I would like constructive feedback, if you have nothing constructive to say then please do not review. **

**Thanks you guys! Enjoy!**

BOOK 1 CHAPTER 1 – Saia

After Amon was Defeated a new leader rose from the remnants of his equalist movement. He created weapons and powerful bombs that became aids in the war on "bender terrorism". When Avatar Korra found out about the man's actions she called a meeting. Thinking they had come to an agreement Avatar Korra made a deal with the man that he would stop the construction of the bombs if she dealt with any bender who harmed or threatened a non-bender. That night while Tenzin and his family was away welcoming Kya's child's first baby into the world in the southern water tribeRepublicCity was bombed and burnt to the ground and with it, Avatar Korra. Now bending has been outlawed and any known bender has been killed. All who are found with this ability hence forth will be killed on site. Pema, after losing Tenzin and her air bending children, had another child named Saia. Pema, Rohan, and Saia now live with Tenzin's brother Bumi in the EarthKingdom. Even though benders have been put into hiding there is still hope. The hope that the Avatar will be discovered and bring balance back to the world…

The river glowed as the sun beamed down causing it to glisten with a silver radiance. A single drop of water rolls off a leaf and disturbs the water, it settles and we see Saia. She is the spitting image of Aang if he had been in fact a girl; her brown hair was pulled back and braided into one long ponytail. Her eyes were closed as she sits and meditates on a large rock, the wind rustling her bangs. Her nose twitches and she sighs, she adjusts herself and relaxes once again. We hear a distinct voice echo from afar,"Saia! Breakfast! Come home!" Saia pouts and opens her eyes, the piercing hazel striking to behold. She hops down off the rock and heads back her hands behind her head.

On the porch of a small cottage Pema is shouting on the porch, "Saia!" She sees Saia coming up the road. She smiles and goes inside. Rohan is setting the table, the modest food already out waiting to be eaten. Saia walks in and Pema sits along with Rohan, Saia washes her hands and joins them. Rohan looks like Tenzin but with hair, he has his mother's eyes and has a firm muscular build.

As they eat Rohan looks up and wipes his mouth, "Hey mom, when's Uncle Bumi coming back from the city..?"

Pema looks down and answers meekly, "The message hawk said he would be back soon…" they continue eating and Saia finishes first. She takes her plates to the sink and walks back over to the table.

"Anything we need in town? Its restock day at the cabbage cart." Pema nods and gets up and out of her chair and goes to a drawer; she pulls out a list and hands it to her.

Rohan stands and puts the dishes in the sink, "Saia, let me go with you, its going to be heavy."

"Alright."

"Be careful you two," Pema kisses them on their cheeks and goes to the sink and starts washing the dishes, "I will see you when you get back."

The children say in unison, "bye mom!" They both run out the door and head to town.

After a long day of shopping Rohan's arms are coated in bags and Saia puts another one on his arm. Rohan's face is blue as he follows his sister waddling after her, arms stretched out. He groans as she puts another bag on his arms, "how much more..? My arms are going to fall off."

"Just a couple more items."

"Can you handle it? I'm out of arm anyway."

Saia chuckles and nods, "yeah, I think I can handle it, go and take that stuff home."

"Thanks Saia! You're a life saver!" Rohan quickly waddles away and Saia laughs as he disappears from sight.

Saia looks at the list and continues down the street, the area she travels into is known for its high crime and mugging but Saia wasn't afraid, she had been down this way many times before, but never when someone was being robbed, like today. An older frail man had been kicked and beaten to the ground, Saia saw this out of the corner of her eye, "please, take my money, take anything, just please don't kill me!" the old man cowers in front of another younger more versatile gentleman.

The man took the wallet and put his knife against the throat of the old man, "Humph, begging for your life, how pathetic…" The robber goes in for the kill and the old man closes his eyes tight bracing himself for certain death.

"Hey!" Saia sweeps her arm out and she air bends the robber away from the old man. The old man stares in shock and runs away frightened, "uh… your welcome?" Saia stares at the robber.

The robber gets up and glares, "you're going to regret bending at me…" he runs off and for the first time Saia realizes what she had done. The color leaves her face. She had bent in front of people, she hadn't even bent in front of her brother, her mother, nobody! She knew she was a bender but she had kept it a secret from the world. In a panic Saia thought to herself that Rohan would know what to do so she used air bending to bolt down the street and down the path home.

Rohan was waddling down the path, the bags on his arms rocking back and forth, "why does mom always wait until we run out of everything..?" He drops a bag and sighs; he slowly and carefully bends down to get the bag from off the ground when a sudden Whoosh flies past him making his hair fall in his face. He tries to blow it out of his vision but to no avail. He straightens himself back to standing position and keeps trying to blow the hair out of his face. "What was that?"

Saia skids to a stop hard and falls back onto her butt, "OW!" she rubs her backside and stands up. Rohan spots her and runs up to her shocked; he drops the groceries and bolts to her. "Rohan! I did something terrible."

Rohan stops dead in his track, "Saia? Did you just… but you were... And I was..." he looks at himself pointing back and forth with a shocked look on his face. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Rohan, I'm an air bender."

"You're a WHAT?" Rohan grabs her shoulders, "how long have you known? Nobody has air bended since…" Rohan stops and raises his eyebrow, "wait... why are you telling me this now..?"

Saia bites her lip and looks meekly away from her brother's stare, "I may have… kind of… well, you see this old guy was getting mugged and…"

"You bent in front of them didn't you?"

Saia nods and looks at Rohan with fire in her eyes, "the guy was about to kill the old man!"

Rohan looks at her sadly and then pats her shoulder, "it was nice knowing ya sis…"

"ROHAN!"

"yep, if mom doesn't kill you first they sure will…" Rohan goes to pick up the groceries off the floor.

"Mom doesn't know I can bend though…"

"yeah, she's going to kill you."

Saia gets a look of frustration on her face and shouts at her brother, "This isn't a joke Rohan, stop it!"

Rohan looks down and drops the bags, "I know it's not a joke Saia! I'm about to lose you, how am I supposed to respond? I… I don't want to see that again… I don't want to see mom like that again… watching dad and my older siblings die… I just… don't…" Rohan falls to his knees and his body slumps on the floor. Saia finally realizes her brother was trying to figure out how to stop this from happening and she touches his shoulder, he jerks slightly but doesn't pull away.

Saia sighs, "Rohan… I… I'm sorry, not that I can bend, but that I didn't tell you and mom sooner… I didn't mean to hurt you… or mom…"

"We need to tell her… come on, let's go home." Rohan got up emotionless and picked up the groceries once more. Saia helped and they headed home.

"I don't think I will be getting the rest of the groceries…"

Rohan chuckles a little, "that's the least of our worries right now." Rohan walked next to his sister slowly as if it was a walk of shame to be related to the last air bender on earth.

It's the late afternoon when the children finally make it back to the house. Pema is sweeping on the porch, she squints and spots them and waves. Saia gulps and they both look at each other, "come with me?"

Rohan smiles and pushes her forward, "I'll be right behind you." Saia nods and walks up to Pema with a serious look on her face.

"Mom, I need to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

Rohan takes Pema's shoulders and turns her to go inside, "maybe you should sit down first…" Saia nods and they walk inside; Pema's face fills with worry as she is seated at the table, Saia sitting across from her and Rohan standing behind Saia.

"What's this about?" Pema asked curious.

Saia breathes in deep and lets out a low sigh then she blurts out, "I'm and air bender! I bent in front of people in town today and well… this robber was about to kill this old man and I saved him by air bending the robber away…" Pema covers her mouth in shock and as Saia speaks tears well in her mother's eyes. "Mommy, I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me..?" Tears fall from Pema's eyes.

"I didn't want you to worry! I wasn't thinking, I never planned to use it in public…" At this point Pema starts to cry into her hands, Saia touches her shoulder and Pema jerks it away. Saia tears up, Rohan has to turn away, and he looks at the ground sadly. "I'm sorry… I'll leave…" Saia gets up to go and Pema reaches out and grabs her arm lightly.

"No, don't go… we'll think of something, you're not going to die." Pema looks at Saia with every ounce of confidence she had left, but it was short lived. Knocking came from the door. They all spun and looked nervous at the door. The Knocking became pounding very quickly.

"Mom.." Saia says in a low whisper.

"Open up! We know you're withholding a fugitive bender!" The guard shouts and the banging on the door becomes harsher.

"Go.. Take Oogie, get out of here, I'll hold them off."

Rohan's eyes become wide, "No."

"Break down the door!" The guards start banging even hard and the door begins to splinter.

"I won't leave you…" Saia clings to her mother's hands.

"We can't all go… I now know why I survived all this time… to make sure Tenzin's legacy lived on.. Through you…" Pema looked at her daughter with love and sorrow but happiness knowing she would have a fighting chance, she then looked at Rohan with a stern look, "Rohan, take her, I'll hold them off for as long as I can."

"But mom…"

"Go!"

Rohan clenches every muscle in his body and he grabs his sister, throwing her over his shoulder, Saia screaming kicking and struggling to get free. The door splinters even more, the guards are almost through. Pema picks up a pan from the counter and holds it in a fighting stance.

"NO! MOM! Let me go!" Rohan climbs up on Oogie with Saia.

The door is burst through and Pema, mumbles to herself, "be safe..." as she charges at the guards they hold up a pistol and cock it.

A single shot rings through the house and outside to the children, Saia screams, "MOMMY!" she tries to jump off the bison but Rohan holds her on by the back of her shirt.

"Oogie! Yip yip!" Oogie flies off and Saia sobs into her fur. Rohan has tears streaming down her face.

Back in the house we see Pema's hand laying out the rest of her body hidden by a doorway, a necklace lying in her hand; it has a picture of her and Tenzin on one side with the air babies and Saia, Pema and Rohan on the other. The guards kick her hand and go out the back to see Oogie flying away. "Inform our leader that we missed an air bender…" one guard walks off as the other glares as the bison flies off into the distance.

Oogie flies halfway through the night, Rohan lands her and by this time Saia had cried herself to sleep in the Bison's fur. Rohan threw his jacket around him and her sister and he went to sleep next to her. In the morning Rohan hops off of Oogie and accidentally wakes Saia, she looks down at her brother rubbing her bloodshot eyes, "Take Oogie," Rohan said as he walked away. Saia took a few seconds to register what he had just said the she hops down and runs after Rohan.

"Rohan, no please don't leave me."

"They're looking for an air bender, if they find us together we're both dead, we're the last two that could possibly be air benders, we stand a better chance split up… I'm going to find Uncle Bumi… you need to find the Avatar, that's the only person who can help you." Rohan looked at her sternly but with a twinge of fear and sadness in the corner of his eye. "Please understand, I don't want to leave you but if we split up maybe they will come after me and not you."

Saia looks at him, then runs and gives him a big hug, "I love you." She kisses his cheek.

"Promise me we will see each other again." Rohan hugs back.

"Promise."

They let go of each other and Rohan runs off into the woods, Saia turns and runs to Oogie and hops on her back, "ok girl, Yip yip." Oogie takes off and Saia almost glances over her shoulder, she shakes her head and continues on.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter introduces two main characters! I hope you like it! It is less dark than the last one. Disclaimer: don't own the pre-existing characters, please don't sue.**

BOOK 1 CHAPTER 2 – The Underground

Saia tried not to sleep but it felt as if Oogie would fly forever. It was as if she had all the time in the world to fly and nowhere to go. Eventually a soft landing shook her out of the daze she had slipped into during the smooth flight. Looking around, Saia saw ruins. Everything here was destroyed, due to time and neglect or a battle of some sort though Saia was unsure.

A sound overhead caused her to look up, and Saia was amazed at what she saw. Above her flew many bison, just like Oogie, and Saia's heart skipped a beat. She had never considered that she would ever see the remaining flying bison; it was an honor she did not feel she deserved.

Before she could dwell too long on that Oogie's nose was at her back, nudging her forward, and the only thing Saia could think of was how her mother had told her the story of her father and Oogie, and her grandfather and Appa. A gift, an offering of sorts made the most sense to garner a partner from this crowd, for that seemed Oogie's intent. Oogie had belonged to her father, and while she herself was her father's legacy, or so her mother had said, Saia knew she needed her own partner for her journey.

Looking around, Saia tried to find something she could offer to one of these beautiful creatures, before she remembered some of the things stashed in her pack from her and her brother's trip to the market. She had bought a few goodies for herself when Rohan had not been looking and now seemed like a good time to share. Reaching into the satchel strapped over her shoulder, Saia pulled out a red fruit, a fruit she did not see anywhere on this ruined land, and then moved away from Oogie, after gently patting her on the nose in thanks.

Choosing a place to sit and watch, Saia patiently waited until she noticed a few younger bison flying nearby, almost directly over her. They descended a little ways off and Saia stood, making her way towards them.

As her mother told it, the bison chose the person, not the other way around, so once Saia was close enough to them she held out the apple and waited to see if one would come to her. Not long after a bison a little smaller than the rest walked towards her, sniffing her hand. Then it took the fruit from her carefully and ate it, looking straight into her eyes the entire time. It came closer after that, and made what could only be described as a huffing sound in her face, before it licked her.

Laughing, Saia wrapped her arms around her new found friend, and then Oogie was there, and it was as if none of the things that had happened recently were real to Saia, if only for a moment. It took little time to realize her new partner was a girl, just like Oogie, and a name popped into Saia's head as if it had been spoken there.

"Lillet," she said, smiling into her friend's fur, Oogie gently rubbing her back with her nose in encouragement and comfort. "You are Lillet."

Lillet seemed pleased with her name, and made that same horse like sound against her.

Turning, Saia hugged Oogie hard again, seeming to understand what could not be spoken. Oogie was staying behind, with her own kind, to live out the rest of her days. Lillet was Saia's partner now, and they would take care of each other. With a tear slipping down her cheek Saia knew she had to let go of the last link she had to her home and her family, and she could not thank Oogie enough for taking care of them as long as she did and for bringing her here to find Lillet. Oogie licked her face and nudged her back towards Lillet, also seeming sad but happy at the same time.

**Republic City**

The city is gloomy and mute with only a few shades of gray resonating from the gloom. We see an underground cover slightly moved and underneath it we travel through the sewer. Its dark and dank as we fly through the sounds of cheering grows louder and more apparent. We stop at a big clearing and see huge stands surrounding an underground Pro-Bending arena. There is a match commencing.

There is a green team and a blue team going at it in the arena. The green team is struggling with two in zone three and one in zone two. Suddenly a fire blast knocks one of the green team off and the announcer speaks, "Looks like the Rabaroos are in hot water folks!" An earth blast knocks the other in zone three out and water knocks the third back into zone three and they get the green light to advance. They move foreword and knock the last player off the platform. "Knock out!" The crowd roars with applause. The team still in the arena soaks up the attention as they wait for the platform to come and get them. Once it is there they hop off and go back to their waiting area.

"Whoo! Thanks for winning the second round tie Minoru." A girl takes off her helmet and waves her ponytail around, she looks at another one of the players with her burning golden fire nation eyes. The other player, Minoru, pulls off his helmet and shakes his hair out with one hand.

"Just doing my job Hina, I am team captain after all."

"Yeah, yeah, show off." They both laugh and their water bender waves as he walks out. "See you tonight, Jin!" Hina waves back. She grabs a towel and wipes her brow clean from sweat.

"If only there were enough air benders to be on the team. That would really spice things up."

"Minoru… there aren't any left... they were wiped out..." She throws the towel at him and he catches it.

"Yeah, yeah… sucks for the avatar though.. Poor sucker won't be able to learn air bending too easily.." Minoru and Hina both change into normal gray bland clothes as they talk.

"The avatar is probably not going to save us, we're on our own."

"You can be very depressing, you know that?" Minoru had to comment.

"Hey, you brought it up."

Minoru sticks out his tongue at Hina and she does the same.

"Alright, we need to go topside again and pretend to be normal until our match tonight." Minoru puts a hat on his head and Hina lets her hair down from the pony tail.

"I hate being normal." Hina pouts as they travel through the tunnels to the surface. "I wish it wasn't this way..."

"You're not the only one." When they reach topside there is bustle so nobody notices them and a lot of chatter is going on.

They hear bits and pieces of the conversations around them. "Did you hear… air bender… avatar… the only person who could air bend right…?" Hina and Minoru look at each other as they keep hearing this as they walk. They turn the corner and Hina stops and looks at Minoru with sparkly eyes.

"Do you think that was true? There's an air bender out there that could be the avatar?"

"I don't know but if it is true… there might be hope for us yet." He pats her back, "I'll see you tonight?" Hina nods and they run off in opposite directions.

"The usual spot!"

"Got it!"

**City Outskirts**

Saia and Lillet land in a thicket behind a large hill quite a distance away from the city to not attract attention. Saia hops off of Lillet and her new found friend licks her, Saia giggles and pets her. "Now I need you to hide while I go into town." Lillet huffs and nudges Saia's arm, "I'll only be gone for a while… I'll be back by dawn at the latest to check up on you I promise." Lillet licks her again and nuzzles Saia and she gives her flying bison a big hug. She runs off and reaches town in no time.

**Republic City**

Saia enters the city and quickly notices how dark and gray it is. Nobody is wearing colors from any nation which she found weird because she had always worn colors. In fact she was wearing them right now. She quickly walked through town getting wild stares and glares from everybody she passed and murmurs were surrounding her. She suddenly thought this wasn't such a good idea to come into the creepy city of no color.

Hina was shopping nearby. "Should I get this grey... Or this grey?" She was holding up some clothes.

The cart merchant looked annoyed at Hina, "Just pick one, they're the same."

"No… this one is a different shade of grey."

"Just pick one and…" the merchant stops.

Hina looks at the merchant and sees he is staring at something; she turns around and sees Saia wandering through the town with color on. Hina holds up the clothes and switches each shade of gray with Saia's head, she picks the darker shade and leaves her bill on his cart. "Thanks!" She runs over to Saia. "Hey girlie!" She walks right up to Saia which makes Saia take a step back.

"Um, hi."

"Come with me." Before Saia can mutter another word Hina grabs her arm and drags her down an alley. "You just come into town? The cops will arrest you for wearing color here…" She hands her the clothes she just bought.

"But these are your clothes…" Saia tries to hand them back, but Hina won't take them.

"It's either put those on or the cops will take you in and put you in a pair, your choice."

Saia looks at the clothes then looks back up at Hina, "Thank you."

"Name's Hina."

"Saia."

"Saia? Hmm, exotic… Go on and change already." Hina stands watching her crossing her arms.

"In front of you?" Hina groans and turns around. "Thank you." Saia changes and Hina taps her foot waiting for her to finish. "I'm done."

"Where you from?"

Saia looks around holding her colorful clothes, "The earth kingdom."

Hina grabs Saia's clothes and stuffs them in her bag quickly and shuts it, "There. So where were you headed?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Well… I don't know their name… or what they look like."

"Oh that's helpful…"

"I thought the city would be the best place to start looking so I came here."

Hina checks her beaten up pocket watch and claps it shut, "Well I got to go meet someone so cya!" Hina starts to walk off but Saia quickly grabs her arm.

"Wait! You're not going to leave me here alone are you?"

"Well I can't help you if you don't know who you are looking for and I'm going to be late so.."

"Please." Saia turns on her classic puppy dog face, reminiscent of Aang's puppy dog face and Hina sighs and grabs her hand.

"You don't rat do you..?"

"No, why?"

"Because where I'm taking you they'd kill you if you did." Saia gulps and travels with Hina, when nobody is looking they hop into a sewer hole. Saia goes into a dark tunnel with Hina holding her arms, scared.

"Where are we going exactly?"

"To freedom…" Hina smiles and they travel through the tunnel, a small light appears at the end of the tunnel and they walk out. Saia shields her eyes and lets them focus, once they do her jaw drops. There are people bending and training all over the place! "This is the pro-bending training area. That's right, I'm a pro-bender." Hina shrugs basking in the attention from Saia.

"What do you bend?"

"Fire."

Saia smiles and walks around looking at things, "This place is beautiful! Nobody hunts benders here..?"

Hina puts on some gloves and fire bends around herself with flare. "They don't know about it."

Saia nods and keeps looking at stuff, Minoru walks up to Hina, "Hey Hina, who's your friend?" he looks at Saia with a warm smile.

"Oh, this is Saia, I found her in the market and she was wearing colored clothes so I helped her by buying her new clothes."

Saia looks up at the lean earth bender and she blushes, "Nice to meet you."

"My names Minoru." They shake hands, "Are you staying to see the match?"

"There's a match tonight?" Saia exclaims all excited.

"Sure is girlie! We're playing the Platypusbears!" Hina smacks Minoru's back, "Our captain is scared we will lose but I know we'll win!"

"Hey! I'm not scared; I was just saying we lost to them last time…"

Saia laughs and gets pumped, "Of course I want to see it!" Hina walks off with Saia and Saia's sleeve, which is orange falls out of Hina's bag and Minoru, sees it. He raises and eyebrow and follows after them, his hands in his pockets.

**Pro-bending Arena**

Hina, Minoru and Jin change and Saia covers her eyes, Minoru whispers to Hina, "What nation did she say she came from…?"

"Earth."

Minoru looks at Saia and has a suspicious look on his face.

Hina stares at him making the face, "What..?"

"Their colors are shades of green and bright yellow…"

Hina looks at the sleeve that's hanging out of her bag and her eyes go wide, but before they can say anything the announcer calls, "Both teams please meet on the platforms!" They all rush over to the platform.

"Should we be worried..?" Hina looks at Minoru.

"I don't know."

They go out and walk onto the arena and the platform retracts. "Round one!" The bell goes off and they start the match, Saia is cheering in the stands. Hina shoots a fireball and suddenly a bullet knocks her fireball out, Hina looks shocked and they all look up. Gunfire starts going wild and the crowd is in chaos. The cops are shooting down anyone and everyone.

Minoru stares in horror, "Oh no…"

End Chapter 2


End file.
